Mientras sea contigo
by Karen Hikari
Summary: -¿Qué harías? -inquirió Magnus. -Si no fueras un cazador de sombras. No sangre de ángel, no deminios contra los que pelear. Sólo un mundado. ¿Qué harías?


**Bueno, después de que trampaenlaescondida, AurumbeforeArgentum y HarukiMizuhi me lo pidieran, finalmente pude hacerme tiempo para traducir esta historia. La verdad es que les debo una disculpa, porque tengo desde Navidad diciendo que iba a hacerlo y que iba a hacerlo, pero entonces se me atravesaron los exámenes semestrales, y luego hubo algunos concursos, y luego el baile de graduación, y luego los exámenes finales, y luego la graduación de papeles y en fin, que no sé a dónde se me fue tanto tiempo.**

 **Pero, como saben, a mí no se me olvida nada, sólo se me traspapela debajo de muchos otros pendientes... ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero ahora, para no alargar esto más de lo necesario porque, qué diablos, ya los he hecho esperar demasiado.**

 **Nota or¡ginal:**

 **¡Hola! ¡Lamento haberme ido por tanto tiempo! La verdad es que he estado enterrada en tareas, pero ―por fin― ya vienen las vacaciones y espero tener más tiempo para actualizar.**

 **Esto es sólo un poco de Fluff sin sentido que se me ocurrió porque este par de tontorrones es demasiado tierno. Es una tontería, pero también es alegre así que… ¡espero que les guste!**

* * *

 ** _Mientras sea contigo_**

* * *

―Estoy en casa ― murmuró Alec débilmente mientras cerraba la puerta delantera del apartamento que compartía con Magnus.

Era casi la una de la mañana, y no esperaba que Magnus estuviera despierto y aguardando a que regresara de su misión, pero aun así era reconfortante escuchar su voz después de que lo único que había estado oyendo durante horas eran gritos agonizantes.

Mientras se deshacía de su abrigo y lo colgaba del perchero cuidadosamente ―como Magnus lo había instruido a hacer―, Alec se sorprendió al notar la tenue luz que brillaba a través de la sala y hacia el corredor de la entrada.

Conteniendo un gruñido de incomodidad y casi tropezándose una o dos veces con objetos esparcidos por el suelo, Alec cojeó hasta la sala de estar.

Cuando por fin alcanzó el círculo de luz no pudo evitar levantar una ceja al encontrarse con que Magnus estaba sentado en el sillón marrón oscuro del cuarto, acariciando al Presidente Miau detrás de las orejas con aire ausente, los ojos amarillentos del brujo enfocados en la umbral del cuarto.

Justo cuando el cazador de sombras entraba en la habitación las pupilas de Magnus se dilataron con sorpresa.

―Alec ―murmuró, gesticulando para levantarse, lo que hizo que el gato instantáneamente saltara de su regazo y desapareciera entre las sombras.

―Quédate sentado ―susurró Alec a través de su apretada mandíbula mientras él también se acercaba al sofá.

Elevado una preocupada ceja Magnus esperó pacientemente a que Alec se sentara a su lado y luego envolvió la delgada figura del joven con los brazos, atrayendo a Alec hacia él para que pudiera descansar el rostro sobre el ancho pecho del brujo.

―¿Noche difícil? ―preguntó Magnus mientras sus labios rozaban la frente del chico en sus brazos.

―Hm ―asintió él lentamente―. Un grupo de demonios Moloch, un vampiro y un hombre lobo desquiciado ―enlistó, sintiendo cómo Magnus se tensaba a su lado mientras hablaba.

Tomando una inhalación entrecortada, Alec por fin se permitió relajarse, sabiendo que estaba a salvo con los brazos del brujo alrededor suyo. Estaba a salvo, estaba en casa. Magnus estaba ahí, y nada malo podía pasar ahora, incluso cuando aún podía sentir una herida en su costado derecho sangrar, incluso cuando todos y cada uno de sus músculos ―sí, los que no sabía que tenía también―, le dolían, e incluso cuando cada que intentaba respirar podía sentir un paralizante dolor cruzar su pecho. Sabía que Magnus estaba ahí, a su lado, y si Magnus estaba ahí eso quería decir que estaba a salvo. Era así de sencillo.

Gruñendo, Alec se recordó a sí mismo que sin importar cuán cansado estuviera o cuán cómodo fuer el pecho de Magnus al brujo no le gustaría tener su brillante pijama rosa manchado con sangre así que, haciendo una mueca, aplicó presión con su brazo derecho para girarse y darle la espalda a Magnus.

Notando la sangre que Alec intentaba cubrir con la mano izquierda el brujo dirigió su propia mano hacia la desgarrada camiseta del joven, apartando a Alec e ignorando sus quejas en el proceso. Cuando el cazador de sombras finalmente comprendió que no tenía sentido tratar de ocultar más su herida o incluso intentar alcanzar su estela, suspiró su derrota.

Lentamente, Alec sintió las yemas de los dedos de Magnus trazar la piel lastimada, murmurando algo con demasiada rapidez como para que lo entendiera. Justo cuando la última palabra dejó los labios del brujo, Alec sintió la sangre sobre su herida secarse hasta formar una costra; sólo segundos más tarde dejó de percibir el líquido seco sobre su piel, el dolor súbitamente inexistente, reemplazado por una mialgia distante.

―El hombre lobo ―explicó Alec, sus facciones contraídas en una expresión de dolor a pesar de que su respiración era menos agitada que antes.

―¿Alguna mordida de la que deba ocuparme? ―preguntó Magnus, y dada su seria apariencia, Alec no pudo distinguir si hablaba de forma literal o si sólo estaba bromeando. Al final, el joven optó por sonreír, aunque atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes para reprimir otro gruñido.

―Estoy bien ―masculló, dándole completamente la espalda a Magnus para que pudiera recargarse en el pecho del brujo, su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro derecho mientras los brazos de su novio lo rodeaban, atrayéndolo hacia él, sus piernas enroscadas―. Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, tan largo que Alec había empezado a adormilarse, alegrándose de recibir el calor corporal del brujo después de haber estado expuesto al gélido aire exterior durante tanto tiempo.

―No me gusta ―admitió Magnus finalmente, haciendo revolotear los cabellos oscuros de Alec al descansar su barbilla sobre la cabeza del cazador de sombras.

―¿Qué? ―masculló Alec, abriendo los ojos que no se había dado cuenta había cerrado mientras se giraba un poco para encarar a Magnus.

―Eso ―respondió su interlocutor, recargándose en el descansabrazos del sofá con un suspiro―. No me gusta.

―¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? ―replicó Alec cuando se hizo obvio que Magnus creía que no había nada que necesitara aclararse en su afirmación anterior.

―Esto ―dijo el brujo, gesticulando hacia las ropas desgarradas del chico―. Tenerte afuera a las altas horas de la noche sin saber en dónde estás y luego tenerte de regreso herido.

Instantáneamente los ojos de Alec se suavizaron. Sabía que si los papeles hubieran estado invertidos él seguramente habría montado un alboroto, y las puertas habrían sido azotadas muchas más veces de las que se atrevía a pensar.

Magnus, sin embargo, había sido muy paciente, sobre todo con el asunto de "volver a casa herido", aunque eso significara que habían tenido que cambiar la alfombra de la entrada por lo menos cuatro veces antes de por fin decidir que lo único para lo que esa estúpida cosa servía era para mancharse con sangre de demonio; o peor aún, para hacer que Alec tropezara cuando llegaba tarde y herido.

Sabía que pedirle a Magnus que no se preocupara o asegurarle que todo estaría bien era hipócrita, y sabía que Magnus tenía razón en lo que decía; argumentar lo contrario era sencillamente injusto. Por otro lado, era un cazador de sombras después de todo, y no podía reconocer qué tan peligroso era su trabajo en voz alta. Sobre todo no podía admitir que él también tenía miedo de no regresar vivo o completo al apartamento, así que en vez de asentir sólo se encogió de hombros desganadamente y suspiró.

―Es mi trabajo ―masculló débilmente, incapaz de aguantar la mirada de Magnus.

―Ya sé que lo es, sólo estoy diciendo que no me gusta ―declaró Magnus―. Sobre todo no si curarte se volverá _mi_ trabajo.

Las palabras de su novio hicieron que un estremecimiento recorriera la columna de Alec mientras apretaba los puños. Sabía que Magnus tenía todo el derecho de haberse cansado de recoger los pedazos rotos y tratar de pegarlos, pero aun así dolía el escucharlo admitiendo tal cosa en voz alta.

―Odio verte así ―continuó Magnus, ignorante del remolino interno de Alec mientras gentilmente tomaba la mano izquierda del joven en la suya―. Odio verte sufriendo.

―Lo sé ―susurró él en respuesta, sus ojos enfocados en cuán perfectamente sus largos dedos encajaban en los de Magnus―. Pero es mi trabajo ―añadió, sus propias palabras sonándole vacías.

―Lo sé ―repitió Magnus con resignación, acercándose más al cazador de sombras en sus brazos para que pudiera apoyar la barbilla en la curva del cuello de Alec, sus orbes ambarinos mirándolo justo como Iglesia cuando esperaba un premio.

Se quedaron así por un momento, sin decir nada, sencillamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, felices sólo con escuchar la manera en que sus pechos subían bajaban con cada inhalación de aire, casi al mismo tiempo.

―¿Qué harías? ―inquirió Magnus súbitamente, sus palabras vibrando a través de su pecho y hacia la espalda de Alec.

―¿Um? ―replicó el joven, elevando una ceja.

―Si no fueras un cazador de sombras ―explicó el brujo―. Sin sangre de ángel, sin demonios que pelear. Sólo tú. ¿Qué harías? ―repitió.

―Magnus… ―Alec empezó a decir con el ceño fruncido.

―¡Vamos, Alec! ¡Sólo responde! ―lo urgió el brujo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos―. ¡Sólo es una pregunta! ―y así fue como Alec supo que iba a doblegarse a los deseos de Magnus.

―No lo sé ―murmuró, rompiendo el contacto visual.

―¡No me digas que nunca lo has pensado! ¿Ni siquiera una vez? ―cuestionó Magnus, parpadeando coquetamente a pesar de que Alec se había girado y no podía verlo.

―Lo he pensado ―admitió Alec mientras volteaba hacia su noviode nueva cuenta.

―¿Entonces? ―lo presionó el brujo juguetonamente.

―Un cocinero, tal vez ―dijo Alec tras algunos segundos de expectación―. Tener mi propio café, una pastelería. No lo sé ―respondió, sin evadir la pregunta pero sin ser totalmente honesto tampoco; por qué pensar demasiado en imposibilidades después de todo.

―¿Un cocinero? ―repitió Magnus, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos―. ¿Por qué no sabía que te gusta cocinar?

Oh, claro, esa era la razón por la que ni siquiera se molestaba en pensar sobre esas cosas en primer lugar.

―No lo hago a menudo ―lo cortó Alec, llevando sus ojos hacia el frente, lejos de Magnus otra vez en un movimiento casi mecánico―. No se supone que los hombres cocinen ―recitó, rodando los ojos cansinamente ante el conocido sabor de las palabras en su lengua.

Con facilidad escuchó el molesto sonido de Magnus a su espalda y, sin querer ver la decepción en los ojos del brujo, no pudo evitar cerrar sus propios orbes.

―¿Quién lo dice, Alexander? ―preguntó Magnus en una voz un poco más áspera, su tono endurecido.

―Yo no… no lo sé ―tartamudeó Alec, jugueteando con los dedos de su mano derecha, la contraria a la que Magnus sostenía―. Mis padres, la Clave… No Izzy o Jace cuando están hambrientos, pero aun así… ―consiguió articular antes de que su voz se desvaneciera.

―Alexander… ―lo llamó Magnus, suavizando su tono una vez más mientras jugaba con los mechones oscuros de su novio gentilmente.

Lo cierto era que no se suponía que los hombres se acurrucaran de esa forma o que sostuvieran una relación amorosa o que se tomaran de las manos. Y no se suponía que él, como cazador de sombras, aceptara la ayuda de un subterráneo o que viviera en el apartamento de un brujo. Y, obviamente, Magnus no era cualquier persona, era tanto un hombre como un subterráneo y eso lo hacía…

―Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras y tirar los estereotipos por la ventana, ¿verdad, Alexander? ―dijo el brujo, sonriendo ampliamente, aunque era más como la mueca torcida de un gato.

Exacto, Magnus era Magnus y eso lo hacía… especial; sencillamente no había una mejor palabra para describirlo.

Ante las palabras de su novio Alec no pudo evitar relajar sus propias facciones hasta convertirlas en una cómoda sonrisa que se había acostumbrado a usar más y más desde que había conocido a Magnus. Suspiró cariñosamente.

―Mientras no consideres el estar vestido como un estereotipo creo que supongo que puedo llenar tus expectativas ―dijo Alec por fin, rodando los ojos juguetonamente.

―¡Oye, eso estaría bien! ―exclamó Magnus―. ¡Es una buena idea!

―Seguro ―replicó Alec, tragándose una carcajada―. Lo que sea que haga te parece bien.

―Eso es sólo porque subestimas lo ardiente que eres ―arguyó Magnus, su voz como la que usaría para responder que el cielo era azul.

―Eso no es una palabra.

―Lo es y, Alexander, cariño ―apuntó Magnus―, hace doscientos años " _quióbole_ " no era una palabra tampoco.

―Aún no es una…

―Nimiedades ―lo cortó Magnus.

Y se rieron, porque los dos sabían que habían dicho lo que probablemente sería la cosa más estúpida dicha en este siglo pero no les importaba porque habían disfrutado cada segundo de ello.

La risa de Magnus era profunda y resonante y tan, tan bonita. Oh, pensó Alec mientras descansaba la cabeza sobre el pecho del brujo, sintiéndose mareado sólo con lo feliz que Magnus sonaba, con lo fácil que era para esa exótica persona hacerlo sonreír tanto, ¿qué no habría hecho para escuchar a Magnus reír así? ¿Qué no habría hecho para ver los ojos gatunos de Magnus encenderse con ese brillo?

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, en ese cómodo silencio que era tan sencillo de alcanzar cuando eran sólo ellos dos; por lo menos hasta que Alec lo rompió.

―¿Qué hay sobre ti? ―preguntó el Lightwood y, por una vez, fue el turno de Magnus de lucir sorprendido.

―¿Yo? ―masculló el brujo, bajando la vista para encontrarse con la de Alec.

―Eso ―jugueteó Alec, repitiendo las palabras previas del mayor―. ¿Qué harías para vivir si no fueras un brujo? Sin… sin sangre de demonio, sin magia. Sólo tú ―propuso―. ¿Qué harías?

Tan pronto las palabras dejaron sus labios Alec casi se arrepintió de haber preguntado, viendo la socarrona sonrisa que Magnus tenía, sus ojos brillando muy similarmente a los del Gato de Cheshire, lo que estaba entre atractivo e inquietante.

―Dedicaría mi vida a la moda ―respondió solícitamente, guiñando el ojo derecho―. Cobraría por cambios de imagen y enseñar a la gente a aprender a combinar colores. Gente como tú, cariño, por ejemplo ―concluyó, sonriéndole rebosante de alegría, ante lo que Alec sólo pudo rodar los ojos.

―Ya eres bastante molesto así ―resopló― ¡Y cobras por cambios de imagen!

―Eso es cierto, cariño, pero quizás si fuera lo suficientemente famoso tú me escucharías cuando corrijo tu gusto en ropa ―replicó, colocando dramáticamente su mano izquierda sobre su frente.

―¿Qué, reina del drama? ―inquirió Alec―. ¿El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn no es lo suficientemente impresionante?

―¡No estoy sobreactuando, cariño, tu capacidad de ignorar consejos de moda es, olvida tú la moda en sí misma, es casi increíble!

―No me digas ―lo interrumpió Alec antes de que pudiera enlistar sus últimos "crímenes de moda", como Magnus gustaba de llamarlos, prorrumpiendo en risas, ejemplo que fue seguido por Magnus mismo―. No te estabas quejando de mi guardarropa anoche ―consiguió articular entre inhalaciones de aire.

―Alexander, cariño, eres una cosa con esto encima ―dijo Magnus, jalando la camiseta negra del muchacho ―que ambos sabían había quedado inútil tras el ataque pero que Alec hallaría una forma de coser y seguir usando―. Y otra completamente sin eso.

Pero incluso mientras lo decía Magnus rodeó a Alec con un poco más de fuerza, atrayéndolo más a él, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera inclinarse y acariciar la mejilla izquierda del chico con sus labios, sintiéndolo vibrar de emoción entre sus brazos. Alec lo dejó hacer, presionándose contra el agradable contacto y sonriendo, sonriendo con una calma que sólo había conocido cuando la suave respiración de Magnus estaba emparejada con la suya.

Tiempo después, cuando lo único audible en el apartamento era el interminable tráfico de la calle y Alec estaba casi seguro de que Magnus estaba medio dormido se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

―No me importaría ―dijo, casi en un susurro.

―¿Hm? ―inquirió Magnus, abriendo sus hermosos orbes sólo un poco para demostrar que estaba escuchando.

―No me importaría lo que hiciera para vivir ―especificó Alec, su voz no muy alta pero sí lo suficiente como para exponer su convicción―. Mientras fuera contigo.

Suavizando los ojos, Magnus se inclinó para presionar sus labios contra los de Alec gentilmente, sonriendo.

―Mientras sea contigo ―prometió antes de que Alec por fin se permitiera quedarse dormido en los brazos de Magnus, el conocido latido de su corazón ―demasiado lento para un humano, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para que resultara tranquilizador, como el oleaje del océano en la noche― la última cosa que escuchó antes de cerrar sus cerúleos ojos.

* * *

 **Seamos honestos: todos estamos aquí por el Malec. De verdad esta es una de las parejas de las que más disfruto leer y escribir, es muy divertido y encantadoramente tierno trabajar con ellos,** **así que espero ustedes hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo.**

 **Nota original:**

 **Así que… ¿qué tal fue? En verdad me gustó el resultado final. No sé de dónde vino esta idea, sólo lo hizo y me fascinó. Espero que a ustedes también. Si lo disfrutaron, ¡no duden en picar el botón de comentar y háganme saber su opinión!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto (espero)!**


End file.
